An Unlocked Heart
by ba.na.na.peach
Summary: A story of a One Piece character falling in love with a girl with a horrible past. PLS R&R! Only rough draft. I'll add more details later. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Oda Sensei does!

**The Girl without a Name**

The light was just beginning to stream through the clouds as Nami checked their course again.

"Right on course, as usual," said Nami as she looked out to sea. The water was some what clear, like a misty blue. After a few minutes Nami went up to her tangerines. She picked a ripe one that seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. She dug her thumb into the tip and started stripping the tangerine of its peel. As she bit into it she started to think back when Arlong had her in his clutches. She felt like a toy only to be played with for a short time and cast out again. But with Luffy she could finally be herself and a person in her mind and also theirs. As she finished it she saw an island appearing out of her peripheral vision.

"What?! I knew I was on course, but even now the log pose shifted to the left 6°!" exclaimed Nami with great confusion. So she then ran to helm and shifted it so they were then headed in the right direction. With a sigh she called up to Zoro who was in the crows nest.

"Zoro! Why didn't you tell me there was land to starboard!?

With a deep yawn he answered," Would you stop waking me up?! A guy needs his sleep."

"No! I will not! If I have to I will tear this whole ship apart to get things working around here!!" replied Nami in a huff.

"But then there would be nothing to keep things working. Yawn!" said Zoro in a no emotion tone.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT, ZORO!!" Nami shrieked.

"Whatev-," Before he could finish he was clobbered by Nami. With Zoro knocked out all was calm and quiet. All that was heard was the waves and the creaking of the wood. Nami decided to take this chance and catch up on her World Map. So she climbed down warily to the deck and into the woman's quarters. She tip toed into the room making sure not to wake Robin. She sat in her desk and dipped her feather into the ink with great steadiness. She took out her island records of latitude and longitude. Nami then gave light strokes and onto heavier when sure it was correct. After 2 maps had been completed and started on a third a deafening creaking noise could be heard. Soon everyone aboard the Going Merry was thrust to the wall. Nami was the first one out on the deck.

"Shoot! I totally spaced to dock the ship!!" Nami said in a noisy whine.

"Zoro!! What is your problem?!!" announced Nami.

No answer...

"Zoro!! I am talking to you!!" Nami screeched.

No answer...

(Sweat drop)_ 'Oh yeah… he's probably still knocked out,' thought Nami. _Soon everyone was wide awake and groaning from the agonizing alarm clock.

"W-w-what's going on?! Because The Great Captain Ussop can handle this!!" Ussop announced.

"Then why are you hiding behind Sanji?" asked Nami.

"The brave Captain Ussop never hides or fails!! If y-you're scared I'll protect you!" Ussop replied.

"No thanks," said Nami.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Sanji said to the shivering Ussop.

"Uh--- so—hungry….." Luffy groaned.

"Well you'll have to wait," said Sanji as he lit a cigarette.

"Since the island is tropical I'm going to change into my swimsuit," announced Nami.

"MELLORINE!!♥"

"Don't even think about it Sanji. If you peek you will owe me 3000 berries"

"Of Course Nami-Swan!!"

"I guess I will, too" added Robin.

"MELLORINE!!♥" (does little dance). Everyone except Zoro (still unconscious) got into their swimming suits. Sanji started to prepare brunch to have a picnic on the beach.

A silky, checkered blanket was set on the gritty sand. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper decided to explore the island while Robin and Nami talked.

The wind rustled the leaves as they marched around the island.

"Lu-Luffy?" asked Ussop.

"Yep."

"There are no lions tigers or bears, right?"

"Probably."

"Probably?!" Ussop said with a sob.

"E-even if there were," said Ussop gathering his strength," I have fought of 10 million of each with a blind fold and my arm tied behind my back!! "

"SUGOI-!!" exclaimed Chopper.

Well it was back when- OI! LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" shouted Ussop.

Luffy's feet treaded across the brush and flowers in bloom. He could hear Ussop and Chopper's footsteps behind him.

"OI!! LUFFY!! WHAT'S UP?! WHAT ARE Y-"shouted Ussop as he tripped over Chopper.

Soon Luffy reached the clearing and found something on the edge of the coast. He then slowed down to a stride over to the object.

"OI!! WAIT!!! OIIIIII!!' screeched Ussop in the distance.

Luffy finally saw that it was a person. After recognizing the body he picked up his speed again. Once he was a few feet away he noticed it was a girl about 14 or 15. She was pale, wet and dead cold. Her hair was a pale yellow (probably bleached from the sea) and very scrawny so she must not have eaten in days or weeks. She was additionally covered head to toe with seaweed. The girl as well had what looked like a torn dress. It was ripped at the bottom and her collar area. The waves licked her feet so she possibly was washed ashore. He then heaved the limp body and started walking towards Ussop and Chopper who were not that far away.

"Luffy what do you have in your arms?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah looks like a dead pile of seaweed" added Ussop.

"It is a girl I saw at the edge of the beach," Luffy replied.

"Ahhh… sorry looks like she's already a goner, Luffy" sighed Ussop.

"Put her down right here," Chopper told Luffy. So then Luffy gently placed her on the sand. After Chopper checked for vital sighs he said," Looks like I have a faint pulse. Ussop, go get Nami to sail the ship over here for my additional medicine. Luffy and I will stay and do as much as we can." With a nod Ussop ran off to the rest of the crew. After a few minutes the girl woke up.

"Good, with my proper medication on the ship she should live," stated Chopper.

"Oi… what's your name?" asked Luffy.

"I…… can't… remember. Just death all around me… and… OH NO!! WATCH OUT!! HE'S COMING BACK!!! "she cried out in a shrill, hoarse voice. She

gave a piercing scream of agonizing pain. Then girl's body started jerking around violently and she started gasping desperately for air.

"We need the Going Merry!! Where is it?!" shouted Luffy.

"Oi! Hang in there… hang in there…"

Everything was drowned out as it went black for the girl……

The sound of creaking wood and the waves splashing was the only thing you could hear as the girl sleep peacefully aboard the Going Merry.

"Ah! Ha ha!! Meshi Meshi Meshi----!!" screeched Luffy as he banged harshly on the table.

"Oi Luffy, you're going to break the table," said Ussop.

"The steak and fish is almost done--!!" Sanji cried out.

"Good thing we got the girl sedated in time" Nami stated.

"Yes, but it was hard to get her aboard with her thrashing like that," Robin added.

"Tell me about it," groaned Zoro," Right after I gain consciousness from your punch I have to board a hysterical stranger!!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Nami said ignoring Zoro.

" I'm so curious of her past to make her do that." said Robin.

"Yeah…" agreed Nami.

"Listen to me when I talk to you!!" bellowed Zoro.

CRACK!!... SHATTER!!!...WHAM!!!

"What's going on in there?!!" announced Nami. Everyone scurried to the Going Merry.

"It's coming from the Woman's Quarters!!" exclaimed Nami.

"WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!" squawked Ussop.

"It's the girl again!" proclaimed Luffy.

"Oh, great!! Just MY day!!" complained Zoro. Nami burst the door open and thrust herself into the room.

"CHOPPER!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" Nami shrieked.

"S-She just started going nuts!! I don't know what happened!!!" responded Chopper with a scared look in his eyes.

"She's ruining my room!!!" shrieked Nami.

"Don't hurt my patient, Nami!!" Chopper replied. Nami took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Sorry, Chopper. It's not your or the girl's fault," said Nami keeping her cool.

"Tell us how to help," Zoro told Chopper. The girl had moved the bed forward and broke a couple pictures in the room. She had been plunging herself onto the wall so dents were scattered around the room.

"Hold her down while I sedate her," Chopper ordered.

"Right!" replied everyone. The girl had shifted to the corner. She was holding herself and muttering indecisive words. When she looked up her eyes were blank, a stare that was misty and overwhelmed by fear and worries. Her blue eyes were cloudy, with a depressing memory trapped inside her mind unable to be shone. Tears came over her and she then collapsed to the ground with a thud. The look had thrown the crew back with surprise.

"Th-that was like … a horror movie or something!!!" Ussop stated with a quiver in his voice.

"AH! Don't die!!!!! Doctor! Doctor! OH RIGHT!!" squealed Chopper as he ran in circles. Then he ran to the girl and checked for a pulse.

"_Those eyes……… was that the look of a dead person?" thought Luffy._

"Phew… she has a steady pulse. At least for now," Chopper said with a worried tone.

"What do we do now?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure, but that was a heart throbber," added Nami.

"I guess we should just go back to lunch," suggested Sanji.

"No," cut Luffy.

"Hmm?" said everyone in a confused tone.

"I'll stay here with Chopper just incase this happens again. You guys go ahead," replied Luffy as he helped Chopper move the bed back.

"Whatever," said Zoro as he walked out," I'm going to finish eating."

"I'll bring some food up later," remarked Sanji.

"K," replied Luffy as he helped chopper put her into bed.

"O-oi Luffy, I would stay, but—"started Ussop.

"Go ahead Ussop," Luffy cut with a grin. Ussop left silently back to the picnic table with Nami and Robin.

"What do you think is up with Luffy?" asked Ussop once they sat down.

"Who knows. That guy is a mystery to me," said Sanji as he set out lunch. Lunch wasn't quite the same without Luffy. Everyone was silent as the hot sun beat on their backs. After everyone finished they took everything back to the Going Merry. Sanji went to Luffy and gave him leftovers. That night dinner was the same way since Luffy was still up there. Bed time rolled around and everyone went their separate ways. Luffy and Chopper decided to sleep up there. Nami and Robin slept in their hammocks in the Boy's Quarters. Since the log pose shifted for the next island they were going to set sail in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Sensei does!

**Kidnapped**

A light thud rang out as the girl slid out of her bed. She walked towards the bed that Luffy and Chopper were sleeping in. She was slumped over, and she barely had enough strength to walk. As she got to the edge Luffy woke up.

"Huh? Ch-Chopper, wake up! What am I supposed to do?!" Luffy said in a light tone while he shook Chopper. Soon her footsteps ended abruptly when she got to the edge of the bed. She leaned over with her expression unable to be determined, for the darkness hid her illuminating figure. At that moment Chopper was unwillingly awake.

"He's coming……" she whispered in an eerie tone.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Chopper exclaimed. Once Chopper had finished his scream in dismay the girl collapsed onto Luffy. All became silent except for the very heart inside them that beat so ferociously. Peculiarly, none of the crew had been awoken.

"Uh… Chopper? What do I do?" asked Luffy uneasily.

"I guess she was sleepwalking. Let's put her back onto the bed," whispered Chopper.

"She was so disfigured that she was having a nightmare about it..." expressed Luffy in a concerned tone.

"Yeah… that's got to be the lowest of the low. To bad I can't cure depression," mentioned Chopper. Luffy sat up and winced as the girl slid off him to the chilly floorboards.

"Luffy-!" cried Chopper in a worried tone as he ambled to the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen," responded Luffy. Chopper grabbed her feet, but Luffy insisted that he could get her himself.

"As long as you don't drop her," retaliated Chopper. To Chopper's surprise Luffy didn't answer. Instead he lifted her up into his arms. She felt so cold, almost lifeless. But there was some warmth, as if it was hope gradually expanding. Then Luffy steadily strolled over to the bed and delicately set her down against the bed. The bed faintly dipped inward as she was securely positioned. The blanket was soft and still faintly warm. Luffy gripped the blanket and situated it on top of the resting girl. After that was finished he caringly tucked her in. Before Luffy could walk off she grabbed his arm. His arm was so warm and pleasingly tender. It was as if she could feel his care and assuring safety sweep into her.

In a hushed voice she softly whispered, "He will come. Please protect me." He pulled his arm away from her loose grip. He faced her and just smiled. For her that was enough. She immediately fell fast asleep. Luffy couldn't help noticing how innocent and helpless she looked.

'_Is something up with Luffy?' thought Chopper. _Luffy then ambled tiredly back to bed. Sleep over took Luffy beyond the night and into a dream. Soon Chopper dozed off as well.

The light streamed through the window filling the area with an array of colors. Luffy awoke and scurried to the kitchen for breakfast. The movement woke up Chopper. He went to the girl and checked her pulse. It was steady but faint. Chopper decided to give her a sedative so there would not be anymore disturbances. Luffy arrived in the kitchen and no one was there. Usually Robin was reading, or Sanji was cooking.

"Oh well, "said Luffy to himself, "I'll just help myself. Luffy strolled over to the fridge. As he opened it, it gave a noisy creak. He started with some bananas; then he went to get some meat. Luckily he noticed that it was not cooked before he ate it. Luffy then went to the cheese. There were wheels and wheels of it. But as he went for his third he paused. All the sudden he didn't feel hungry.

"Strange," he said. Then he closed it and started walking back to the Woman's Quarters. As he went through the doorway Sanji appeared.

"Oh hi, San-"began Luffy. Before Luffy could finish Sanji kicked him in the head. The kick sent Luffy flying back against the fridge.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD AGAIN DIDN'Y YOU?!!!" screamed Sanji.

"NO!" said Luffy in defense, "Check for yourself!" And so he went to the fridge and opened it. To his surprise it wasn't even half empty; in fact barely anything was gone.

"Sorry Luffy. I'll make you some steak. Okay?" apologized Sanji.

"Na. I'm not that hungry," and with that he walked off.

"That's extremely odd. Oh well, at least we'll have more food for Robin-chwan and Nami-san," said Sanji to himself. Luffy went to the WQ (Woman's Quarters) and told Chopper Sanji was cooking breakfast. With that Chopper ran down to the kitchen screaming,

"MESHIIIIII—!!" Luffy went to the girl and sat down on the floorboards next to the bed. The light that danced across her face made her look like an angel, a really tired one anyway. Luffy didn't know why, but he felt that he knew her some how. Her arm was still hanging over the edge from last night. He ran his fingertips down from her elbow. Her skin was so silky; in addition he noticed that she was warmer than last night. As he got to her wrist she flinched immensely. This caused Luffy to jump back. Every time he touched her the same thing happened. After a couple times, she started to stir in her bed. This made Luffy's heart leap, for he was scared he'd wake her up. To Luffy's dismay she did. She opened her eyes half way and blinked a few times. Then when she turned to Luffy she jumped out of her bed and hid behind it. Her eyes were a semi-dark blue. The odd thing was they were not like yesterday. But Luffy could see fear in her eyes. Luffy turned and called,

"MINA!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!" With that everyone piled into the room.

"But that doesn't make sense. I gave her a sedative about 15 to 20 minutes ago!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Okay! Everyone but Robin OUT!!" announced Nami. And so everyone left to the kitchen. Everyone sat down, but no one said a word. Luffy rotated with his thumbs, and Sanji returned to cooking. There was an awkward silence except for the sizzling of the frying pan.

"Okay. We're going to put you in the shower. If you need help just shout," said Nami.

"And I'll have some clothes laid out for you to choose," added Robin. The girl seemed only half conscious as she wobbled to the shower bracing a towel. The shower woke her up. It felt so refreshing. Once she finished she paused at the door.

'_What will they do to me? They seem nice. There was a voice that was so… so… easing. It called to me. I think I'll give them a chance," she thought. _With her decision she grasped the knob and turned it so the door would open. Nami lead her back to the room where Robin was waiting.

"You get dressed and then we'll introduce you to the crew," said Nami as she left with Robin. The girl looked down at the dresser. It was a light brown with good craftsmanship on it. She looked at the three out-fits in front of her. One was a lacy, baby blue spaghetti-strap shirt with a white skirt, another one was dark blue shorts with a t-shirt, and the last one was a white spring jumper with light pink sakura petals falling and the rim of the bottom had white fade into a pink. The jumper also had spaghetti-straps. She decided to go with the jumper. On the floor she saw matching sandals to the jumper (pink). She slipped it on and then went up to the door. She felt imploded; it was hard to breathe when she got this scared. She took a couple deep breaths and thought of the soothing voice.

'_Hopefully he was not just a dream,' she thought_. She then opened the door and followed the noise to where the kitchen was. She slowly, nervously opened the door. The aroma that swept over her made her feel actually how hungry she was. She saw the red-headed lady and sat next to her.

"Okay, I'm Nami, the blacked haired girl is Robin……

"Hello," replied Robin in a soft smile.

"The blonde one is Sanji, don't let him frighten you though…..

"MELLORINE!!" said Sanji as he looked back from his cooking.

"The long nosed guy is Ussop….

"Hey!" waved Ussop.

"The one hiding behind him is Chopper, he's the one that saved you……

"DON"T COMMENT ME!! IT WON"T MAKE ME HAPPY!!" he exclaimed. That remark caused the girl to flinch.

"The green haired sleeper is Zoro……

"Don't bother me," he said with his eyes still closed.

"And the one in the straw hat is Luffy; our Captain." explained Nami.

"HI!" and with that he gave an enormous grin.

'_I didn't hear the voice……hopefully he'll turn up,' she thought. _Soon the feast began. She did not know where to start. There was lobster, steak, potatoes, strawberries, cheese, and all different kinds of food. She noticed that their meals were rowdy. But she liked it better than awkward silence. She dug into some steak and then some lobster.

"Ah… mellorine, such young beauty, ask anything and I shall get it for you," said Saiji. The girl was too busy eating to answer. The dishes seemed to be never ending. Everyone just kept laughing and eating. She was liking it so far, but she decided not to let her guard down. After a couple hours breakfast was over and she was full. Everyone wanted to ask her questions but decided to wait until she was ready.

"Hey, wanna play?" asked Luffy.

"P-p-play?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Yeeeah. Play as in tag or hide-and–go-seek," explained Luffy.

With a quiver still in her voice she questioned, "T-tag?"

"It's when one person is 'it'. That person has to touch someone else. And then that person becomes 'it'," explained Ussop. With a violent head movement from left to right she took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy. The girl ran off to off to WQ and got onto her bed. She looked out the window and listened to the creaks. She saw a vast sea that parted her from her past. With a sigh she stared out to and thought of the last ship she was on.

"What did we do?" asked Ussop.

"Maybe she didn't eat enough meat," suggested Luffy.

"Oi Luffy, that doesn't happen with everyone," said Ussop. Soon Luffy saw the girl peek around the courner.

"Oi Ussop," whispered Luffy as he pointed to the girl. She then came out from the shadows and slowly walked over to them.

"I-I'm sorry," she said then she leaned forward and kissed Luffy on the cheek. Luffy faced turned vivid red. Ussop just stared gaping at the strange girl. Luffy was still frozen to that spot.

"W-what? Isn't that how you motion that you're sorry?" asked the girl.

"N-n-no!" said Ussop in a quiet shout.

"Oh……" with that she blushed and then turned and walked to the rail. She leaned on it and looked out to sea.

"Oi! Luffy! Snap out of it!" said Ussop. Then some dark clouds came rumbling in. These clouds covered the sun and sent the Going Merry into spiraling darkness. Then fog came rising from the sea's depths. The girl stiffened. Her eyes swirled into fear as a towering ship came into view. Luffy forgot about the kiss and went up to her.

"What's going on?!" he asked. When she didn't respond he flung her around.

"He's coming……" she whispered in that eerie tone.

"WHO?!" he questioned. But this time she was too dazed to answer. The ship was right on top of them. A deafening crackle rang through the air and lightning struck the mast scorching the Going Merry. Everyone Was flung to their knees as the waves grew taller and stronger.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!! I NEVER PREDICTED THIS!!!" shouted Nami. Soon arrows were shot into the Merry's railing as vicious pirates boarded. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, got ready to fight, but the waves towered over them and swept Sanji and Zoro away. Then their Captain boarded and the whole ship rocked, for he was twice the size as an average human.

"I see that you have my possession. And I want her back," he said.

"Emperor Weather……" whispered the girl.

"Ahhh….. there you are," Emperor Weather announced.

"NO! I won't let you! She's not an object!!" screeched Luffy.

"I don't have time for you. Chess, restrain him and his feeble-minded underlings," ordered Emperor Weather.

"Yes, My emperor," answered Chess, "Root Root… SROUT!" He then sprang roots from the ship and held them down. Everyone one twisted their wrist and ankles, but it was no use.They were going to have to wait for Zoro or Sanji.Emperor Weather then walked to the girl. The girl fainted and then he took her under his arm and said,

"We're going to have some fun." All the crew could do was watch them take her way. As the ship left the sea quieted down, the clouds blew away, and the fog dissipated. But their sadness did not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Sensei does!

You have received a private message from:

penname: Deji-Suta

profile: have our permission to use the names De-Ji and Suta in your story

:D have fun w/ writing it!

**Rescue Mission**

The room was clouded by evil and darkness reigned. The grim walls bent inward, enclosing the girl. She jumped out of the gray bed she had been forced to unconsiously trance in. Emporer Weather's chilling snicker rang through her ears and all around her. She covered her ears, but it couldn't be drowned out. But then a stronger voice called. It called her toward him. She leap up and ran. She could see the figure ,but as she ran she could never reach him. He shone brightly as he called,

"You have to trust me."

"I DO!!" she called as his voice started to dissipate. She was stopped abruptly as her head smooshed gently into his chest. Then everything surrounding her was left behind and all was quiet. He embraced her softly. And to her own surprise she cuddled him as well. She is usually uncomfortable being touched, but now she felt something she has never felt before or been able to describe . Joy. She gradually tilted her head towards the face and then……..

She woke to find her self in a dark and damp chamber.She had expected the room upon the Going Merry. Soon it all became clear as she remembered Emporer Weather taking her off from the only joy she could ever remember (which wasn't much). She noticed she was in Weather's room…. and even in his bed. She hesitantly looked down under the covers and to her relief she still had her clothes given to her. She sat up and turned her feet to the edge of the bed. She then slightly slipped off the bed, and when her feet scarcely touched the chilly floor she paused.

"Will they come for me? Or will they decide to forget about me?" contemplated the girl. Many worries and doubts congested her mind but then she thought of the dream… his voice. She decided to trust they would come. This time she was going to stand up for herself instead of being a slave to his every evil or disgusting whim. She took a deep breath, almost as if she was also sucking in courage instead of air. She walked to the door and bashed it open. Her expression was irritated from all the sick memories he had carved into her mind. Never to be erased or healed.

"Hey! You finally woke up. Now go get on the clothes I picked out for you. That suit just disgusts me!" Weather hissed to her.

"NO! And for your information these clothes are not disgusting! I'm sick of you bossing me around! I won't tollerate it anymore!" she screamed as her rage for Weather grew immencely.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO MELIKE THAT, YOU RAT!!" he howled. She noticed that his face crunched up with rage., and his veins started to pop. She was scared, but she didn't show it. a great deal of dreaded thoughts swarmed in her mind of the pain which was to be inflicted upon her. He then towered above her with lightning flickering around the ship. He lifted his arm high above his head and thrust it down upon her uprotected stomach.

Zoro climbed up to see that the ship was gone, and that everyone was being restained by roots. He treaded over to them leaving the floorboards with wet footprints.

"Oi! What happened?" he asked.

"THAT ITIOTIC NINCOMPOOP TOOK THE GIRL!!" roared Luffy.

"NA-NI?!" screeched Sanji.

"Where did you come from?!" bellowed Zoro.

"The sea! You marimo!!" he replied.

"I'm not a marimo you pervy cook!!" growled Zoro.

"MORON!"

"IDIOT!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP AND HELP US OUT OF THIS!!!" screeched Nami.

"Hai!! Nami-swan!!" sang Sanji. Zoro went to Luffy and with four swift slashes he cut Luffy free. Once eveyone one was released they gathered into the kitchen.

"Okay, we need a plan," stated Nami as she rubbed her wrists.

"I say we don't go after her. I mean, did you see their powers?!" suggested Ussop.

"I could beat him easy," Luffy replied.

"Oi, Luffy think about it. If he beat us once he can again," Ussop added.

"He didn't beat me !!" Luffy hollered.

"Nevermind," whispered Ussop.

"So what do we do, Captain?" inquired Robin.

"We're going."

"UHHHHHH!!" sobbed Ussop.

"AHHHH! MELLORINE!!"

"You're not scared are you Ussop?" asked Chopper.

After a moment he replied, "Of course not! I am the Brave Captain Ussop!!"

"Okay. I saw them head off 95 degrees West.," reported Nami.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" shouted Luffy. With the command Nami and Chopper went to the helm and shifted their course.

_'Wait for us…………' thought Luffy with hope._

Blood was forced out of her mouth as the punch sent her flying backwards. As she started skidding she let out a yelp. She then was knocked against the rail. Tears streamed down her face as she curled up into a ball. She could feel the pain corse throu gh her veins. Weather smirked and then let out a laugh. She could feel it creep down her back as she lay there.

"Did you actually think you could do that and get away with it? Pathetic," he announced, " Now go get those clothes on!" She grasped her stomach as she tried to get up, but she was too weak and shaking too much so she collapsed.

"Too weak, eh? Fine I'll just carry you," he said with a smirk. Her pupils reduced. She then tried to space out the pain but once again collapsed. He grabbed her waist with his hand. Her limp body was lifted from the ground, and he made his way to his cabin.

"No……no ….stop," she said weakly. He opened the tall door and dropped her onto the floor. He then took the clothes from top of the dresser and threw them on top of her.

"Come out when you get changed, and if you want that hideous piece of cloth intact you will change," he said in a cold voice. With that he left her on the cold floor. She cried as she laid there unable to move her limp, aching body. She soon fainted form the extreme amount of pain. She dreamed of darkness. She was there all alone in nothing… meaning nothing to nobody. To her disappointment the voice was not heard. She awoke probably from 30 minutes to an hour later. She barely had the strenght to lift herself up. When she did she saw Weather on the bed.

Don't mind me, go ahead and change. And don't worry I'll watch," he said with a smirk. She would have given him a cold look if she had the strenght and courage. Her hand unsteadily grabbed the clothes as Weather watched intently. The dark blue top looked as if it was a swimming suit. It had a silver ring from which two straps were attached. The straps were supposed to tie around the neck. The bottom was a pair of jean short-shorts. Over all it was skimpy. She looked at the clothes then Weather. She then quickly took off the jumper and positioned the top. She rapidly unbuttoned the shorts and jerked them up to her hips. She was so enraged she was about to slap him, but she knew better.

"You look satisfactory," he said with an evil grin.

" Emporer," said Chess with a salute.

"Yes?"

"A ship is aproaching. Possibly the one where we took Suta back," he replied.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed. The girl's face light up like the a star in space. She couldn't express in words how happy she felt.

_'Wait…Suta?... Is that my name?' she thought. _Weather stomped out after Chess to see for himself. The name brought memories back. None good unfotunately.

_'It is my name……Suta……. I like it,' she thought to herself. _After that Suta dashed out and and placed her hands on the rail. The ship was far in the distance, but rapidly closing in. She knew not to smile or she would receive another punch, so she smiled on the inside. (which was still a little new and awkward for her.) Weather growled and stared cursing names at the ship.

"OI! CAPTAIN! SOMETHING IS COMING THIS WAY!!" shouted one of his 'underlings'. A hand grasped the rail and everyone one jumped back with surprise. And behing the hand was Luffy. He came in crashing the rail and knocking some pirates out.

"RRRRRRRR!!!! WHERE IS SHE?!!" bellowed Luffy.

"LUFFY!" screeched Suta with joy.

"You will have to go through me first!!!" howled Weather.

"Gladly," remarked Luffy. Luffy cracked his knuckles and bent his knees slightly. And he waited for Weather to make his move. Suta was worried but somehow knew he could do it.

"Weather, weather….

"Gum, Gum……

"STORM!!"

"GATILING GUN!!!!!" Lightning struck Luffy ,but it had no effect so Luffy pumbled Weather. Weather coughed up some blood and was sent hurtling backwards. He burst through the the cabin and destroyed it.

"I KNOW YOU !!! YOU RAIDED MY TOWN!!! SHANKS STOPPED YOU BUT THAT GIRL WITH YOU IS STILL HERE!!!, he shrieked as he pointed to Suta, "AND I'M GOING TO CHANGE THAT!!!!!!" Weather stood up knocking off the rumble.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!" he bellowed. He then blew wind so harshly it shoved Suta over to him. He then grabbed her waist and howled,

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! SHE HAS THE POWER OF THE DEVIL DEVIL FRUIT! WHICH GIVES HER ALL THE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!! ON TOP OF THAT SHE'S A GREAT PLAY TOY!!! After he announced a secret Suta didn't even know, he ripped off her top.

"SEE?!" he screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Suta screamed as she covered her bare chest.

"RRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! GUM GUM PISTOL!!" Luffy yelled as he expanded his arm back and thrusting it forward. The punch hit him in the face; the blow caused him to release Suta. Luffy acted quickly by wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her back over to him. Luffy unbuttoned his vest and held it out to Suta.

"Here," he said. He then put it on her back. Suta pulled her arms into the holes in carefully so no one would see her exposed chest. She then buttoned up the vest. The collar was a little low but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yep!" Luffy said with a kind smile.

"I figured out my name, it's Suta," she said shyly.

"Cool, Suta!" he said in a kind voice.

_'It's him …….it must be,' she thought. _Just then Weather stood back up. Luffy pulled his arms back letting them expand to their full potential.

"_Need any help?" asked Zoro._

"_No, I can do it on my own. Plus it's personal," He replied. _Luffy roared as he flung his arms forward again shouting,

"GUM, GUM…… BAZOOKA!!!!!" Weather was hurled out into the sky with an expression of pure fear and surprise. Before Luffy could bring his arms back in Suta was stabbed through the stomach.

"I won't let you take her!!" said Chess.

"SUUUUUUTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screeched Luffy as she dropped to the floor. A puddle of blood spread across the deck as Suta blacked out from the pain and loss of blood. Luffy darted over to her. He lifted her limp body and then stretched his arm untill he grasped the rail of the Going Merry. Before he took off Chess cut his bare back. With a cringe he was flung to the Going Merry. He turned so he would land on his back and not harm Suta. He hit the floor and skidded across the deck untill he crashed into the cabin. He had smeared a trail of blood aross the floorboards.

"FIRE USOPP!!!" yelled Luffy.

"CHOPPER!! COME HELP HER!!" he screamed. Chopper came in with his backpack and started helping Suta when Luffy fainted from loss of blood.

"LUFFY-!!" he screamed.

Ussop shot cannonballs untill the ship sank with an explosion followed by a deafening creak. Then the ship sank into the cold,merciless sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda sensei does!

**New Crewmate**

_"Ah! Hahahah! Come get me!" laughed the seven year old Luffy. Luffy scurried around with stubby legs as Suta chased him._

_"OK!" she screamed with joy. The sun was setting turning the sky and clouds an array of pink and orange. Luffy and Suta have been playing together all day. Suta lived aboard Shank's ship, but she wasn't part of his crew. Shanks had found her all alone on a deserted island when she was 5. Luffy and Suta had bcome the best of friends and played every day ever since Shanks made the island his base. Earlier that day another pirate came. His name was Emperor Weather. He came and made peace with Shanks. The light flickered casting odd shadows across the bar. The bar was a little battered from previous attacks but it was still a nice place to be in._

_"So what's with the girl?" asked Weather._

_"She has the power of the Devil Devil friut," said Shanks._

_"WHAT?!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!" screamed Weather._

_"Not so loud. And yes I am," replied Shanks._

_"More beer?" asked Makino._

_"Na," both answered._

_"Do you know how powerful of a weapon she is?!" asked Weather._

_"For one she's not a weapon, and two yes, but she doesn't know or how to control it," said Shanks in the dim light of the lanterns._

_"So you just waltsed into the town and took her?" asked Weather._

_"No, I found her deserted and I didn't know she had those powers," Shanks reponded._

_"Ah, well I should set off," remarked Weather. _

_"Ok! See ya' around! Remember have fun!" said Shanks with a smile. Weather stood which pushed the chair back with a groan. He turned and pushed the swinging doors open. Shanks watched as the doors squeaked for awhile. Then he took his mug and took a few deep gulps._

_"Luffy! No stetching! That's cheating!" cried Suta._

_"It doesn't matter you won't catch me anyway!" taunted Luffy as he stuck out his tounge. _

_"You wanna bet?" Suta picked up speed and tapped Luffy between the shoulder blades._

_"Ha ha! I got you!" she screamed with a smirk._

_"You won't get me next time!" Luffy remarked with a grin,. When he looked at Suta she was engulfed in a shadow with a look of terror._

_"Na? What's wrong?" asked Luffy as he turned around._

"_SHANKS-!!" Shanks turned from the bar and his drink when he heard the srceam in the distance. Soon Luffy came bursting through the swinging doors. Luffy had bruises, cuts, and bumps all over his body. _

_"SHANKS-!" he yelled again._

_"Why you so riled up?" asked Shanks as he examined Luffy._

_"Shanks! That pirate took Suta! I tried to stop him, but he just beat me up! Please help me get her back!!" Luffy said as his voice started to choke up._

_"Weather did what?!!" yelled Shanks in surprise. Then he jumped up and ran out towards the dock. Luffy stood there a little dazed then took off after took off as well with eyes swelled up with tears._

_'Poor Suta…… Shanks knew this would happen sooner or later,' thought Makino. Luffy saw Shanks standing there at the dock with his cloak flapping in the wind._

_"Shanks where's Suta?" he asked with a sob in his voice that he couldn't hold back._

_"I'm sorry lad. He had aready set sail. But don't worry, I'll get her back," Shanks said trying sound as if there was still hope. He didn't turn to Luffy so he wouldn't see that he was starting to cry. _

_"SSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he screamed off into the distance as the waves battered the dock. Luffy fell to his knees, leaned over, and cried. He swore that if Shanks didn't get her back he would. _

_'You better watch your back, Weather!' thought Shanks._

* * *

Luffy woke with Suta hovering over his bed. She looked half awake and she was swaying. She soon collapsed onto his legs. Her head was positioned away from his head and towards his feet. 

"O-Oi Suta! Are you ok?!" he asked. She stirred a little before answering,

"You were having a nightmare…… you were calling my name… and so I came," she said softly. He could feel her chin slide across his calf when she spoke. He was silent as he thought of the dream. He sat up and looked at Suta. Her hair was more golden than before and her face wasn't as pale. When he touched her shoulder he soon become aware that her skin was warmer than before. When she didn't react he leaned over and saw her eyes closed. He realized she was asleep, so he gently pulled her up beside him. (He didn't want to have her falling like last time.) At first he just layed there breathing a little harder from his wound. He could feel her body heat advance to him. When he turned to her seeing the sunlight dance across her glowing face he took his arm and put it around her. But then he paused and let go. He wanted to hold her, embrace her, but he knew he shouldn't. As he layed there he wished for this moment to last for forever, but he knew it couldn't. So after a few minutes he gradually slipped out with great concentration. He lifted her tenderly in his arms. He embraced her as he ambled over to her bed slowly. He set her down and pulled the covers up to her rosy cheek. He stood there for awhlie watching her inhale and exhale calmly. He didn't know why, but it gave him pleasure and it was incredibly soothing. The movement had opened his wound so the gauze was drown in blood. He then collapsed onto the resting Suta. A few minutes later Chopper came in.

AHHH! What happened?!" he screamed. Chopper went into his human form and picked up Luffy. He noticed Luffy's gause was overwhelmed with blood. He kindly set Luffy on the bed and pulled out some fresh gauze from his backpack. As Chopper was wrapping it gently around his exposed wound he heard Luffy utter something. After he murmured it a few times he recognized that he was saying Suta. Chopper took out his scissors and cut the gauze once he was finished. He softly tucked it under a layer and then waddled over to Suta.

_"Why was Luffy on Suta?...Is there something he knows about her that we don't know or was he…….GAAAHH!! No! Wait! Luffy's not like that!" _thought Chopper taking deep breaths.He examined Suta; she only had a little smudge of blood from Luffy on her stomach.

* * *

Luffy woke with the sun in his eyes. He squinted and blinked a few times before he sat up. He noticed Suta was not in bed. The bed was made all neat and tidy, too.Luffy lept up and ran to the deck. As he skidded across the floorboards he heard laughterfrom the kitchen. Breathing hard he burst into the kitchen. Everyone got quiet as they watched Luffy gasping for air with his head down. 

"Is Suta here?!" he asked desperately in a huff. He searched the room and soon his eyes caught Suta. With a sigh of relief he said,

"Oh good. I was afraid you were gone." As he looked closer he noticed her cheeks were a vibrant pink.

"Why are you blushing?" Luffy asked.

"Well… 'cause…….," she stammered. Luffy looked down and saw he was in his underwear. His face turned a vivd red. He grabbed the nearest hand towel and quickly covered himself. He then sped into the Women's Quarters. He sighed but then noticed his clothes weren't here.

_"They must be in the Men's Quarters,"_ he thought. So he rapidly dashed past the open door to the kitchen into the Men's Quarters. Luffy found his clothes washed and folded in his hammock. He positioned his vest and then buttoned it up. He slipped his shorts on and pulled his belt through the loops. He sighed and nervously went to the kitchen. As he stepped through the door all eyes gazed upon him. There was an awkward silence. Luffy strolled in and took a seat beside Chopper at the edge of the table. Suta could see Luffy was slightly agitated as he twiddled his thumbs. Soon the meat was served and the silence was broken as Luffy gobbled down his food. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about Luffy's underwear. The fridge was being emptied rapidly as they feasted in celebration of their victory. Everyone felt they were meeting Suta for the first time as they asked her questions.

"So what's your hometown?" asked Nami.

"Well, I'm not sure," replied Suta.

"How could you not be sure?" asked Zoro.

"Don't insult Suta-swan!" said Sanji as he kicked Zoro on the head.

"I wasn't!" bellowed Zoro.

"Yeah right!!" screamed Sanji. Then they started fighting viciosly.

"Well, she lived on Shanks's ship," remarked Luffy with his mouth full.

"How do you know that Luffy?!" asked Usopp.

"Well, she's my long lost friend! When Shanks came she was on his ship, and we played almost everyday!" replied Luffy after he swallowed his food.

"You never told us this before why?!" screamed Nami.

"I didn't think it was important," Luffy responded.

"Interesting…" remarked Robin with her nose in her book.

"Anyway, how old are you?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know. I think I'm fourteen," she replied stuffing her face.

"How can you not know that either?!!" bellowed Zoro.

"I told you to stop insulting Suta-swan!!" remarked Sanji as the battled raged on.

"Have you ever had a birthday party?" asked Chopper.

"Birthday party?" she asked. Everyone gaped at Suta.

"You don't know what a Birthday party is?!" asked Usopp.

"Why? Am I supposed to?" she asked with a pause.

"YEAH!! Everytime the day you were born you throw a party!!" shrieked Usopp.

"Oh,"she replied as she crammed food into her mouth. She couldn't remember food ever tasting this good.

"THE WE SHOULD HAVE ONE RIGHT NOW!!" hollered Luffy.

"HAI!!! (yes)" shouted everyone except Suta.

"Mina (everyone) ……arigatou," Suta said as her voice started to choke. Soon she couldn't hold back the tears. No one had ever cared enough to do this; she was always an object or a decoration. She was never considered a real person. Sanji went right to the counter and started making a cake.

"I hope she likes it," Sanji started babbling on as he got out the ingredients. Laughter rang out as everyone waited for the cake. Luffy started jumping around and making funny faces. Night fell as the cake was set on the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone shouted to Suta. They doused the lanterns. There was a pause.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Luffy said. She huffed in a great quantity of air.

_'I wish to stay here with them,'_ she thought. With that she blew her air onto the candles. The gust had put out all fouteen candles. Zoro lit the laterns again as everyone cheered. Everyone was served from the colossal cake. She was given an exceptional enormous slice. Luffy was about to eat the whole piece in one bite when Sanji kicked him on the head.

"Suta-swan takes the first bite, you moron!!!" he bellowed. Suta took a bite; her taste buds went haywire. The frosting was so sweet and the bread so fluffy. She had never had anything like it. She had only been fed the basics. Once she finished her slice she slipped out to the deck. She walked over to the rail and leaned her elbows against it. She looked out to the dark sea as it whipped the ship. She smelled the salty air and then looked up to the sky. The sky was a navy blue that faded minutely. The stars that hung in the sky circled the moon. The full moom that glowed so brightly in the night illuminated the Going Merry and the sea faintly. As she gazed out Luffy wandered over to her. He leapt up onto the Going Merry's Head.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she quietly asked him.

"Hm? Yeah," he replied with a bone in his mouth.

"The night sky was always a way to escape from my surroundings," Suta said in a soft tone.

"It must've been terrible."

"Yeah." Luffy could tell form her voice that it was true.

"Hey! You should join my nakama (crew)!"

"I-I don't know,"

"Oh, c'mon! It will be loads of fun!"

"It doesn't matter if you say no. He's already decided you'll join and he won't stop asking untill you approve," said Zoro. Suta twisted her head and saw everyone was there by the door to the kitchen.

"Hee hee!" chuckled Luffy.

"If it's going to be like that, then okay!!!" she shouted.

"Yeeaaahh!!!!" screamed everyone as they jumped into the air. Then everyone piled into the kitchen and started to party again.

* * *

I hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me very happy! I think I'm going to make another FanFic. Sorry this Chapter was late. :( I had a Church activity. 


End file.
